Written in Song
by Evangeline The Great
Summary: A collection of Ladynoir/ Adrinette songfics. Chapter 2: A Thousand Years
1. Everything Has Changed

" _Tell me, Ladybug, who do you love?"_

" _I thought we agreed not to talk about our other lives."_

The sun rose on Paris, showering the city of lights in gold and casting long shadows that reached for the west. A dampness hung in the morning air. A reminder of the past week of perpetual rain and cloudy skies. Marinette breathed in the Parisian air, it smelled like wet grass and warm bread. Her deep blue eyes gazed upon the silhouetted skyline. A smile played on her lips as she recalled what happened last night on the roof of an unknown building.

There was the lingering thought that it was a dream. A delightful nightmare that got her pulse racing. A dream full of shocking revelations and even more shocking confessions. But she hadn't slept a wink last night. She lay in her bed, tossing and turning, waiting for sleep to take her. Her heart was skittering, sending delicate flutters to her chest every time she picture his eyes. Heat rising to her cheeks when she remembered his soft voice telling her goodnight. An uncontrollable grin stretching from ear to ear at the memory of his lips on hers.

" _Ah yes, that rule. But purrhaps just this once?"_

" _Alright, if you insist."_

The dark-haired girl spun around her room, her sundress billowing at her knees. The fabric felt so foreign on her skin. She was so used to her silk-lined blazer and her capri pants. It had been so long since she'd put on a dress, or any clothing that was of her design. Her creation was hiding in the back of her closet, a deep scarlet cap-sleeved dress. Textured black fabric was cut and stitched ever so carefully at the hem of the skirt to mimic a sea of black pansies against a red sky. She was never comfortable wearing any of her originals in public. But everything had changed and she felt that she should too.

She was more than eager to see his face. Something in her heart couldn't wait to see his expression. Her confidence exuded from every pore, radiating off her.

" _What's he like?"_

" _He's indescribable. He's cute and he's a model but he's not prude about it. And his dad is the biggest designer in Paris and he doesn't let it control his life. He's selfless and generous and kind. And… completely unaware of my existence."_

Sunlight kissed her toes as she walked outside. Her dark raven hair started curling in big waves from the humidity. She decided against confining her hair to her usual pigtails and went with something more natural instead.

"…"

" _Chat? Are you okay?"_

There was a longing inside her to go swinging across the city as Ladybug. Skimming across buildings, the wind whipping at her hair. She just wanted to see him again. She wanted to fly across the city in hopes of seeing him lounging on a roof somewhere. Of course she'd see him at school. But there was more freedom on the rooftops of Paris. More time to do nothing but talk to each other, surrounded by each other's closeness.

" _Ladybug, there's something you should know."_

" _What's that, kitty?"_

Marinette took one step after another toward school. Her heart was beating so loud it drowned out the noises of the passing cars and people chatting on the streets of Paris. A quarter mile was all that was keeping her from school, keeping her from him.

" _Ladybug?"_

" _I I-I guess I should tell you something too."_

He was waiting for her at the base of the stairs that led to the school. His deep emerald eyes scouring the street and the sidewalk for her. A flurry of butterflies fluttered in her chest when her eyes locked with his.

"Hello," he grinned at her, a signature grin that belonged to none other than Chat Noir yet Adrien wore it so well. Her heart melted knowing that he reserved that smile for her.

"Good morning," She returned the greeting with a smile plastered on her face. Her skin turned to fire at the touch of his hand. He held the door open for her as they entered the school.

It still felt like a fantasy, an imaginary world where the Chat Noir she'd known for several years was Adrien Agreste. He told her the same thing. She knew that he was in love with Ladybug what with his constant flirting. But the way he was looking at her now proved it wasn't a dream. It was the same look she'd seen a dozen times through Chat Noir's mask. The same green eyes that were wide with affection were looking at her now, like she was his whole world. His tether that kept him chained to sanity. His missing piece that he'd spend a lifetime waiting for.

A new knowledge of Chat- Adrien made her yearn to know more about him. To spend every waking second together trapped in his emerald gaze. And to think it had only taken 18 hours for everything to change.

 **So I heard Everything Has Changed in the car the other day then I started flipping out because this is soooo fluffy Adrinette or Ladynoir. And of course I had to write something about it.**

 **Edit: this is now a collection of songfics that will be centered around Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir. I've already got a couple of songs that are in the works but if anyone has any that describe Ladynoir or Adrinette let me know.**


	2. A Thousand Years

Marinette let out a deep breath in hopes to slow her increasing heartbeat. But just as her pulse would slow to normal, she'd remember the occasion and suddenly hear her heartbeat in her ears. It was impossible to stand still outside the thick wooden doors that led to the church's main hall. Her polished played with the sliver bracelet on her right hand and occasionally the ring on her left.

The few minutes that passed while she waited for her father felt like eons. Decades of standing outside the wooden door, waiting for the bombardment of people and the soon-to-be sworn oaths.

She clutched her father's arm, looking up at him with apprehension and excitement etched in her face. The tears swimming in his eyes and the proud smile on his face told her everything that words couldn't. It was going to be okay. Her father pulled Marinette into an embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead before draping the pure white veil over her eyes.

She released a slow breath as the doors opened, anxiety twitching in her fingertips as she grasped her bouquet of red roses. A sea of colors stood up for her entrance and the organ resonated off the towering walls of the church.

Through the white of her veil, she saw him. Standing at the end of the aisle, hands clasped nervously in front of him, his piercing green eyes on her. Her trepidation washed away as she took another step in time with the music. One step closer.

Being Ladybug, she always felt like it would be inevitable that she end up with Chat. The kwami's had been around for centuries, it only made sense that Chat Noir and Ladybug were meant for one another. She never thought she would've seen that inevitability as destiny. Like their whole lives, even their lives as the previous Chat Noir and Ladybug, had led up to this.

Adrien's eyes didn't leave the double doors at the end of the aisle for fear that they might open the second he looked away. Time stopped when the doors swung open, the wedding march resounded through the room, but he couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. Marinette stood at the end of the aisle. The beautiful aisle that was showered in rose petals in a beautiful room that was draped with lace and ribbon. But nothing was more beautiful than what stood at the end of the aisle.

Her blue bonnet eyes noticeable through the lace that covered her face. A tiny smile peeked at him beneath her veil, hinting to everything she was feeling. Nervousness and anticipation. His green eyes settled on her presence, not paying attention to her ornate and stunning gown or her dark azure hair or even her eyes. But just her, watching her move one step closer in rhythm with the music.

He straightened his posture, eager for the moments to pass. She took another step, one step closer until she was standing by his side. One step closer until she was his to have and to hold and never let go. One step closer.

He knew he was meant to be with Ladybug, their fate had been intertwined for millennia. He felt that every bone in his body had loved Ladybug and whoever she really was for every second of every day for every century. Marinette was so much more than his Ladybug, she was his soulmate. His light, his sunrise, his everything.

One step closer.

 **So I figured this was a good song just because their kwamis and the previous Chat Noir and Ladybug have known each other. Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **If you guys have an idea for a song leave it in a review or PM me.**


End file.
